Awesome Foursome
by Another Red Rose
Summary: 4 BFFs. Inseperatable till they were thrown into different schools. 1 attended a performing arts school, another went to Dalton & the other 2 were lucky enough to be able to go to WMH together. Can they be reunited again? Rach/Seb/Sam/Noah Sam/Britt Fuinn
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So you may have read the other version of this story called 'Who Knew Right?' I realised I didn't like it very much, but I already had people who put me in their alert lists, so I thought I would just convert it into a one shot, and re-write the story and title it Awesome Foursome, since I added a fourth character in this story to the three that was in the other one. Well without further ado. **

**DISCLAIMER: EVERYONE KNOWS WHAT I DO AND DON'T OWN!**

**POV: Rachel, Finn**

**AWESOME FOURSOME**

I missed my best friends so much sometimes; they made me feel like nothing else in the world mattered when the four of us were together. We were the self-dubbed 'awesome foursome', where one was, the other three wouldn't be too far behind.

Being together had also got us in a lot of trouble as well. Trouble in our eyes that was well worth it, as long as one of us didn't get hurt and the thrill of it all was obviously there. Our parents didn't know what to do with us at times, because no amount of grounding or threating could keep us all apart.

As we grew older we were force to be apart from each other. From having soccer, football, baseball and dancing school on weekends, to being sent off to different schools in our high school year. I was sent to a performing arts school called Delilah in the next county, Bas was an honorary Smyth who came from a long line of Smyth's who all went to Dalton Academy, Sam and Noah were lucky to have gone to William McKinley High together.

By eight grade we were doing our own thing and were separated from each other totally, and I had become way into my arts- dancing, acting, singing and learning different kinds of instruments.

❤¸.•❤•.¸¸.•❤•.¸¸.•❤•.¸¸.•❤•.¸¸.•❤•.¸¸.•❤•.¸¸.•❤•.¸¸.•❤•.¸❤

One silly incident made my fathers' take a close look at me and my fellow friends from DPA, and decided that I would no longer be allowed to attend the school. So they made me transfer out of my great school and straight into the public system.

In my eyes; they didn't care how hard I had worked to be where I was at that school, they saw me as not being able to handle 'life outside the walls' if something wasn't done soon, and they wanted to 'prepare me for the real world'.

I didn't see how attending a public school was going to do wonders for me after having such fantastic schooling; I would have thought it was a step backwards from where I really should be headed right? But what did I really know? I was only a seventeen years old teenager, still living life under my father's rules.

So here I was now, stepping out of my Mitsubishi Eclipse that my fathers' had gifted me three days ago, dressed in my favourite mini dress that accentuated my curves nicely, walking towards a place that I really wasn't so sure about now.

'_This was going to be a whole new ball game'_ as Noah had once said to me.

I sighed as I thought about my childhood friends as I entered the school gates, hoping that I found the office fast. I didn't want to spend my first day lost in a school I had no real idea about.

❤¸.•❤•.¸¸.•❤•.¸¸.•❤•.¸¸.•❤•.¸¸.•❤•.¸¸.•❤•.¸¸.•❤•.¸¸.•❤•.¸❤

**FINN POV**

There was something about the first day of school that I loved so much, feeling refreshed and ready to tackle anything that entered my path head on, I was in fact the quarterback of the football team, so I guess it was a given fact for me to be facing things like that.

I searched the hallways for my girlfriend of two years, Quinn Fabray, knowing that she would be looking for me too. I had missed her so very much, having gone to football came on the last two weeks of break with my best friends; Sam Evans and Noah Puckerman, who we all call Puck.

I had been so absentmindedly searching for her, when my eyes lock on to the most gorgeous girl I had ever seen, clad in a purple mini dress, which made her legs look like they would never end.

She took my breath away.

"Wow" I whispered into the busy hallway, not realising that my best friends were no right next to me, staring at the same beautiful girl. Only one of us was actually single.

"You can say that again" Puck breathed out as well

"Yeahhhheee" Sam agreed with us, probably having the same dumb look etched on their faces as well.

"Check out those legs" Puck whistled loudly, and I gulped loudly with agreement.

"I should see if she needs any help" I offered stupidly, my girlfriend being a thought lost in my head, till she suddenly appeared right in front of me, clouding my vision of the long legged beauty across the hallway.

"Better luck next time Buddy" Puck commented with a smirk as he and Sam walked right passed me and towards the girl.

"What did they mean?" my girlfriend asked me questioningly, eyeing me with curious eyes as she didn't understand what were all talking about.

"Nothing as important as you Quinn" I smiled at her as best as I could, and bent down to kiss her quickly, looking above her head as I saw my friends hover over the new girl. ❤¸.•❤•.¸¸.•❤•.¸¸.•❤•.¸¸.•❤•.¸¸.•❤•.¸¸.•❤•.¸¸.•❤•.¸¸.•❤•.¸❤


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So you may have read the other version of this story called 'Who Knew Right?' I realised I didn't like it very much, but I already had people who put me in their alert lists, so I thought I would just convert it into a one shot, and re-write the story and title it Awesome Foursome, since I added a fourth character in this story to the three that was in the other one. Well without further ado. **

**DISCLAIMER: EVERYONE KNOWS WHAT I DO AND DON'T OWN!**

**POV: Noah, Sam & Santana**

**AWESOME FOURSOME**

**Noah POV**

I couldn't believe my eyes as I saw who the new girl actually was!

"OMG" she squealed at me, as she dropped her bag and jumped into my arms like she always did before she had gotten too busy to hang out with Sam and I, sadly ending the title of the 'three musketeers'.

I twirled her around and around while she giggled at me.

"What…? How…?" Sam stuttered as he looked over the very hot looking Rachel Berry.

I placed her down as I watched her jump into Sam's arms now, and he too twirled her around like she weighed nothing

"Got I missed you guys!" she gushed at us as Sam put her down.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her curiously, knowing that she had been doing so great at her old school, being the star pupil and all.

"Yeah my father's didn't think I was 'keeping it real'" she pfft at us, and we both smirked at her defiance, as she crossed her arms over her fully developed breasts we both eyed.

"Wow Rach! You have really filled out" I said to her, making a wolf whistle in the process.

"Yup I agree there Rach" Sam concurred with me, and she grinned back at us, eyeing us both up and down.

"Well you guys are ones to talk" she said with a cute laugh.

"Look at you all looking hot as ever, I bet you have to beat the girls off a you" I missed that laugh and we smirked back at her knowingly.

❤¸.•❤•.¸¸.•❤•.¸¸.•❤•.¸¸.•❤•.¸¸.•❤•.¸¸.•❤•.¸¸.•❤•.¸¸.•❤•.¸❤

**Sam POV**

I felt arms wrap around me, knowing full well exactly who it could be, my gorgeous and fantastic girlfriend Britney Peirce.

I turned around to face her, hugging her tightly to me.

"Hey Sammy" she smiled at me beautifully, oblivious to the presence of my old best friend, and I kissed her with all the passion I could muster, forgetting she was there now that my love was with me.

"Hey Hon'" I said to her after we caught our breaths.

I turned us back around and found Santana Lopez with an arm around Noah's shoulder's, which looked like he was trying to push her off him.

"Baby, I am proud and honoured to introduce you to my lovely childhood best friend, Rachel Berry" I said with such pride in my voice at my old best friend, happy to have her as a permanent presence in our lives once again.

It had been almost four years since we had seen her last, and that was the longest we had ever lost contact with her.

"My gorgeous girl Britney Peirce" I introduce my lovely girlfriend to her.

"Nice to meet you" Rachel said happily, proud to see me so happy.

"We are going to be the best of friends as well" my girlfriend said happily, bringing Rachel in for a hug, which Rachel was happy to accommodate as well.

I grinned that they were happy with each other, like I knew they would be.

Any other girl would be threatened by my best friend.

She was after all so beautiful, gorgeous, smart and talented. Also one of the nicest people I had ever met in my life.

_WOW a fan much_? I thought sarcastically to myself, beaming with joy. 

_Hell yeah! She is my best friend!_ A smiled with pride.

"I think so as well! Sam and Noah are the best friends a girl can have!" she said just as proudly back.

❤¸.•❤•.¸¸.•❤•.¸¸.•❤•.¸¸.•❤•.¸¸.•❤•.¸¸.•❤•.¸¸.•❤•.¸¸.•❤•.¸❤

**Santana POV**

She may have everyone fooled, with her designer clothes and lovely personality, but NOT me!

I seethed with annoyance, as everyone smiled proudly at having her '_grace out simple life_' with her presence.

_Wow, jealous much?_ My thoughts snickered at me, even my thoughts didn't agree with my manner.

I was also annoyed that my eye candy was drooling all over the girl who had only but ruined my perfectly nice group with her arrival.

I was even more pissed when Puck refused my arms around his shoulder, further embarrassing me like that.

She was going to pay for this!

"Santana Lopez this is my new best friend Rachel Berry" my best friend said to me with excitement, which absolutely pissed me off so badly, but being me, I plastered my best bitch face.

"Nice to meet you Santana" she grinned at me happily, and all I wanted to do was burst her perfect bubble as I watched my eye candy wrap his arms around her like that was where he belonged.

_No FREAKEN WAY BITCH!_ I seethed quietly.

"Yeah welcome to William McKinley" I said with a sarcastic tone, and added "sorry we forgot to hang your banner up and offer you chocolate and flowers" I smirked at her, which earned me a glare from everyone but Britney.

"OMG! That would have been totally sweet! Sammy can we still do that?" she asked excitedly, jumping up and down in her spot.

"How about we just take her out to lunch to welcome her here huh Babe?" Sam asked Britt proudly, dismissing me purposely.

"Sounds like a fantastic idea Britt" Noah agreed with a smirk at me, and held Rachel tighter, and kissed her cheek.

❤¸.•❤•.¸¸.•❤•.¸¸.•❤•.¸¸.•❤•.¸¸.•❤•.¸¸.•❤•.¸¸.•❤•.¸¸.•❤•.¸❤


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So you may have read the other version of this story called 'Who Knew Right?' I realised I didn't like it very much, but I already had people who put me in their alert lists, so I thought I would just convert it into a one shot, and re-write the story and title it Awesome Foursome, since I added a fourth character in this story to the three that was in the other one. Well without further ado. **

**DISCLAIMER: EVERYONE KNOWS WHAT I DO AND DON'T OWN!**

**POV: Finn and Quinn**

**AWESOME FOURSOME**

Finn POV

I watched as everyone interacted with the new girl, surprised that Sam and Puck new her at all.

I was seething with jealousy, knowing that I would have to wait till I met her later on, unless Quinn actually noticed anything further than her face.

She was _way_ too self-absorbed to notice anything else.

I watched over her shoulder as Puck brought an arm around her, which stayed there while they all spoke.

The new girl didn't shake it off, feeling comfortable in his arms I assumed with a frown.

"Why are you frowning Finn?" Quinn asked me with an irritated voice.

"Oh just thinking that we have football practice later on that's all" I lied to her as she closed her locker and took her bag from my arms.

"Hey Quinn" Britney called over to them happily, and we made our way over, and I grinned inwardly that I would get to finally meet the new girl.

"Hey Britt what's up?" she hugged her friend, and then eyed the crowd of friends, and noticed the new girl standing there.

"Have you met my new best friend Rachel Berry?" Britt asked her jumping up and down.

_Such a lovely name to match such a beautiful girl_, I thought to myself with a grin.

"Yeah I have" she said in a dry tone, and everyone eyed the blond and brunette with surprise.

"Hey Quinn" Rachel pushed off her tone and her smile never leaving her face.

"Where do you know each other?" I asked them, and she looked at me with her beautiful chocolate eyes, and smiled at me.

"We…" she began before Quinn interrupter her with a look.

"From NO WHERE" she said angrily and took my hand and walked in the other direction.

"Wow that was NOT to be expected" I heard Sam say with a surprised tone.

"Way to be rude Quinn! What was that about?" I admonished her, kind of upset that I didn't get to meet her properly.

"Don't worry about it" she said to me with anger in her voice.

"Ah okay" I said softly and walked next to her in silence, knowing she would not let up till she was ready to speak.

❤¸.•❤•.¸¸.•❤•.¸¸.•❤•.¸¸.•❤•.¸¸.•❤•.¸¸.•❤•.¸¸.•❤•.¸¸.•❤•.¸❤

**Quinn POV**

I had never felt so embarrass as I had today, when I saw the all too perfect Rachel Barbara Berry once again. She was always clad in her perfectly tailored designer clothes and accessories, her perfect skin and figure developed just right, hair as smooth and as shiny as fine silk could be.

I hadn't seen her since my parents had enrolled me into DPA when I was thirteen when they had heard my 'beautiful' voice at church one day. I had quit at fourteen and begged my father to let me go to a regular school so I could grow up with normal people, which he seemed very hesitant at times.

"Quinn darling" my mother called up to me in her sweet melodic voice.

"Coming mother" I called down to her, and quickly opened my bedroom door, looking at myself once more in my full length mirror.

❤¸.•❤•.¸¸.•❤•.¸¸.•❤•.¸¸.•❤•.¸¸.•❤•.¸¸.•❤•.¸¸.•❤•.¸¸.•❤•.¸❤

I walked down my stair slowly, hearing voices in the sitting room, along with my mother's voice.

"Hello darling" my mother greeted me as I entered the sitting room, and sat down next to her, and finally seeing who was seated across from us.

It was the Berries. I groaned internally as I knew what was going to happen.

"You remember Leroy and Hiram Berry don't you honey?" she asked me excitedly, glad to see her old friends again. I looked around for Rachel, hoping that she was nowhere around. I wasn't ready to face her yet.

"Yes I do mother" I said politely, smiling at the men across from me.

"We were just passing, and realised that this was your neighbourhood and thought we would call in and say hello" Leroy told me with a smile, which I fakely returned, clutching at my cardigan.

"You use to attend DPA with Rachel. It was sad to see you go. You had such a lovely voice" Hiram said to me with such honesty that I almost believed him.

"Yes she does have a lovely singing voice doesn't she?" my mother agreed with them, as the maid came in with some tea and cakes.

"Thank you Lara" she told the maid and the maid had nodded and walked back to her duties I assumed.

"Sorry for our daughter lack of presence Lucy, but she didn't know we were coming over, so she is spending her time with her friends" Leroy filled me in, and I already knew who they could possibly be.

"They go to school with you. Samuel Evans and Noah Puckerman" Hiram added in with a smile.

"Oh yes, they are in glee club with you aren't think honey?" my mother asked me with a smile, as she poured everyone their drinks.

"Yes that's right mother" I nodded my head in agreement, and wished they would just leave already.

"May I be excused mother?" I asked her, realising that they wouldn't be leaving any time soon.

"Sure honey. I bet you have a lot of homework to catch up on right?" she smiled at me and I nodded my head.

"Nice seeing you again Mister Berrries" I waved good bye and walked towards my bedroom in relief.

I didn't want to sit there playing nice, and knowing they would remember what I use to be like all those years ago. And arg! They had called me Lucy! I hadn't gone by that name since I moved to WMH!

❤¸.•❤•.¸¸.•❤•.¸¸.•❤•.¸¸.•❤•.¸¸.•❤•.¸¸.•❤•.¸¸.•❤•.¸¸.•❤•.¸❤


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So you may have read the other version of this story called 'Who Knew Right?' I realised I didn't like it very much, but I already had people who put me in their alert lists, so I thought I would just convert it into a one shot, and re-write the story and title it Awesome Foursome, since I added a fourth character in this story to the three that was in the other one. Well without further ado. **

**DISCLAIMER: EVERYONE KNOWS WHAT I DO AND DON'T OWN!**

**POV: Rachel, Noah, Sam & Finn**

**AWESOME FOURSOME**

**Rachel POV**

It was like I had never left and I was enjoying every minute of it! My best friends were still the same funny smart-alec and fantastic guys that I remembered all those years ago. It was like I had never left at all. It was both relieved and ecstatic!

The only person missing was Bas, and I wished he was with us too! I wondered if he still had the same number as before.

"Have you guys heard from Bas?" I asked them curiously, knowing that it was very unlikely that they would, he was going to another high school as us.

"No" Noah and Sam said with regret, and I knew the feeling as well.

"Yeah same… I haven't spoken to him since around the time I lost contact with the both of you" I said in the same regretful tone.

We had always been the Awesome Foursome, promising each other that we would never become apart ever, but I guess we have to grow up sometimes and move on with life.

❤¸.•❤•.¸¸.•❤•.¸¸.•❤•.¸¸.•❤•.¸¸.•❤•.¸¸.•❤•.¸¸.•❤•.¸¸.•❤•.¸❤

** Noah POV**

Never in all my life, did think we would be like this again, the three of us, minus Bas. We would have to contact him and see if he was up to hanging out again.

We all knew he went to that private school called Dalton Academy, and Finn's step-brother went there after what had happened last year with all the bullying and what nots.

I should ask him about it sometime I noted to myself.

"Finn's step-brother goes there" I told my two best friends, and I saw Rachel's smile creep up on her face, like she was snowballing something again.

Memories of their passed days as the Awesome Foursome cascaded through his thoughts, remembering the good old days.

"Yeah that's right!" Sam agreed.

"Yeah we should totally ask Finn to ask him if he knows Bas?" I said with as much excitement as a self-proclaimed bad ass could be.

"Okay can we ask him now?" Rachel asked us with excitement, clapping her hands, and grabbing my phone from the coffee table.

"Okay hand it over" I told her, as I pressed Finns number, and put him on speak phone.

"Hey dude, I'm kinda in the middle of something…" Finn greeted absentmindedly, we could hear a shooting game being played in the background, and what sounded like a guy calling out for him to hurry up.

"Yeah can we come over right now?" I asked him, looking at the other two with questioning us, and I saw them both nod and give me a thumbs up of 'good job'

"Sure. See you in a bit" Finn agreed and hanged up the phone on us.

❤¸.•❤•.¸¸.•❤•.¸¸.•❤•.¸¸.•❤•.¸¸.•❤•.¸¸.•❤•.¸¸.•❤•.¸¸.•❤•.¸❤

**Sam POV**

We all rushed around the Puckerman house hold quickly cleaning up our messes because we had all felt bad of the mess we had all created. Nora worked way too hard for us to want her to come home to a messy household, so we always did our bit and then headed out.

I headed for Puck's car, having been handed his keys because he wanted to take a turn sitting in Rachel's passenger seat of her Mitsubishi Eclipse.

I didn't mind so much because he would be driving home later on and I would be able to catch a ride with Rachel. I was excited to know where the four member of our little 'rebel' group had been all this time, though he already knew the answer to that.

We just hoped that he didn't see our lack of contact n a bad way, and that he was doing as well as we were. We arrived at the Hudson household fifteen minutes later, all with smiles and excitement glued to our faces.

We pushed through the Hudson door like usual, with the added plus of Rachel in tow. We shuffled into the room, walking towards Finn, Mike and Artie.

"Hey Guys" Finn greeted us all, and noticed Rachel behind us, we greeted him back, still over excited.

"Hey Rachel" he greeted my best friend eagerly, standing up unnecessarily, which earned a raised eyebrow from both Puck and I.

"Hey Finn" she greeted him back awkwardly, knowing he already had a girlfriend that she knew before she had come to WMH.

❤¸.•❤•.¸¸.•❤•.¸¸.•❤•.¸¸.•❤•.¸¸.•❤•.¸¸.•❤•.¸¸.•❤•.¸¸.•❤•.¸❤

**Finn POV **

She looked so beautiful clad in the same clothes that she had worn all day long. I realised that I had yet to introduce my other friends to her.

"Rachel, have you met Artie Abrams, and Mike Chang?" I asked her with a smile, and she seemed to relax a little as I ask this.

"Yes I they are in some of my classes" she answered me as she smiled at the two boys seated on the couch in front of the tv.

"Hey there Rachel" they greeted her shyly, the both of them weren't use to being around many girls, till they had joined Glee club.

"So what brings you here tonight?" I asked them curiously, knowing that they were all at the Puckerman house hold before, catching up like they use to before they had gone to High school.

❤¸.•❤•.¸¸.•❤•.¸¸.•❤•.¸¸.•❤•.¸¸.•❤•.¸¸.•❤•.¸¸.•❤•.¸¸.•❤•.¸❤


End file.
